


In Death, Sacrifice

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sequence. Anders is a better Grey Warden than Sebastian imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death, Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> _In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice._

'Is this supposed to pass for vigilance?'

Sebastian was in his clinic again. Anders wondered what it would take to get him to leave.

'There's plenty of vigilance here, as it happens,' said Anders. 'I have to keep an eye out for templars...' Sebastian snorted. '... I also have to make sure that the Wardens don't get wind of me, here. It's not perfect, but I'd say that I'm vigilant enough.'

'So you're honouring your oath to the Wardens by avoiding the Wardens?'

'Exactly.'

'You're terrible. I hope you know that.'

Anders grinned at Sebastian. 'Oh, don't you worry. I know.'

\---

'What about war?'

They were on route to the Wounded Coast. Why Hawke had decided to invite Sebastian, Anders could not fathom. It wasn't like the man was good for anything.

'Victory in wartime is part of your oath, is it not?'

'For your information,' said Anders. 'I took part in the defense of Amaranthine. Which was a success. So there.'

That shut the man up, but Anders was ruffled. 'I suppose you're considering of a change of career, now that the Chantry's turfed you out.'

Before Sebastian could respond, Hawke interjected. 'Play nicely, or go home. I mean it...'

\---

Of course, it was Sebastian who noticed something was wrong.

'If you've come here to lecture me, you can save it,' Anders snarled. 'I've heard it all from Hawke.'

Sebastian was silent, but Anders couldn't stop. 'I messed up with the girl, but those templars... You heard them, you saw what they were going to do. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I couldn't.'

'We don't see eye to eye,' said Sebastian. 'But I know a thing or two about belief, and I'm asking you: please, don't make yourself a martyr.'

Anders laughed. 'What would you know about martyrs?'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
